Endless Waltz
by Rudy1
Summary: Rons wife dies. His 4 year-old son then falls into a coma. Now he has to find out who killed his wife because the Ministry wont let him stay by his son's side. Apparently it was more then just a murder, it was the beginning of a crime spree.


Chapter One: The First Tragedy            

"Mr. Weasly?" asked the face of a man in the fireplace of Ron Weasly's house. He was an old, balding man with thin glasses. His expression was distant and worried, not a good sign.

            "What do you want? I'm very busy," replied Ron as he stood up from his couch and crossed him arms.

            "Well, I'm afraid…"

            "Afraid of what? What are you talking about?"

            "I'm afraid this is a bit hard for me, Sir…."

            "I don't care if it's hard for you, just tell me what the problem is."

            "It seems... it seems your wife is dead…." A harsh blow hit Ron in the stomach. His brain started to process the information but the odd sensation in his stomach wouldn't allow it.

            "What?"

            "Your… your wife is dead."

            "You're lying!" shouted Ron and he stepped closer to the fire and bent down. He was tempted to grab the heads neck, but knew it wouldn't do any help. "Who are you working for? Are you trying to sabotage me?! Answer!" 

            "No… I work for the Ministry. I was one of the few who found your wife's body. I was given the unfortunate task of having to tell you…"

            "Where did you find it?"

            "She was found near the entrance to Paris." Ron was trying to suppress his tears. He was doing a horrid job though to his dismay, as a few droplets began to leak from his eyes. He leaned on the mantle piece above the fireplace and put his eyes in his hand. He had to get more information first.

            "Right… But that makes no sense… She was in Germany looking for American diamond smugglers…" he said as he took his eyes out of his hand.

            "We think she was brought there to be found easier. There are signs of mistreatment to the body."

            "What kind of signs?" This was a standard question. The idiots in the forensics unit were constantly mistaking things.

            "Scratches and cuts all along her legs, whish suggest she was dragged along a rough path. There are also bruises on her arms which show she was tossed around harshly during travel." What a miracle. They had gotten it all right.

            "What kind of travel?" Another standard question. If the diamond smugglers had done it, they would have used a standard van. They loved to show how sneaky they were, and smuggling a dead body into another country was the perfect way.

            "Submarine and horse. She has sand in her shoes from the southwest coast of Italy, and has deep marks on her thighs made from a Roman design."

            "Roman Saddles? Why would they go down that far south?… How long ago was she killed?"

            "2 weeks."

            "2 weeks… That's quick travel…. What method was used?"

            "Magic." Ron felt another blow to his stomach. He was sure muggles had committed the murder.

            "American wizards? So they didn't kill her because of what she was doing but because she's my wife…"

            "Maybe."

            "_Maybe? _What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Maybe they weren't American."

            "Do you have any proof?" The man shook his head.

            "No… I'm just not the kind of person that jumps to conclusions."

            "I'm just being practical. Think about it. Diamonds have certain magical properties."

            "Right… Now I have to stop you. We've let this little conversation get to far off the subject. The boss wants you to get down here immediately to check out your wife's body. Then he wants you to set up a funeral date and then get you started on the case."

            "Excuse me? What was that?" Ron asked surprised. 

            "Fudge is giving you your dead wife's case."

            "No."

            "Yes."  

            "But I have a son. He's going to need me now that he doesn't have a mother…"

            "Leave him with the babysitter."

            "But…"

            "Don't you want to find out who killed the love of your life?"

            "Don't use that against me!"

            "I did. Now get down here and leave the kid." At that moment the fire blew out and the mans face disappeared. Ron put his face in his hands, took them out and then walked into the bathroom where he began to wash his face. Then he stepped out and walked into his sons room. Slowly, he carefully walked to his bed and started to shake him awake.

            "Uhh…" moaned the form of the boy with the flaming red hair.

            "Lex? Lex, wake up."

            "Huh? What is it, daddy?"

            "I have to take you to down to my office again…"

            "You have to leave again?" Lex said sadly as he sat up in his four-poster bed.

            "Yes…" Ron looked down into his sons eyes. He couldn't bare to tell that little boy his mother was gone. It'd have to wait.

            "Aww… Why, daddy? Do you _really_ have to? You just got back!" Ron sighed.

            "I know, I know… But I have to. It's very important."

            "It's always important…"

            "I know, but I can promise you that after this case I'll be spending a lot more time with you." And he was right. He'd need a lot attention if he were going to move on. Now it was Lex's turn to sigh.

            "If you say so…"

            "I do. Go ahead and get dressed now. I'll be waiting in the kitchen, alright?"

            "Alright…" Ron watched for a few seconds as his son stepped out of his bed before standing up himself and fondly patting him on his head. Then it was off to the kitchen to prepare a few things.

~*~      ~*~      ~*~

"How long do you think you'll be gone this time, hunny?" Mrs. Weasly asked Ron as she licked her hand and rubbed his nose.

            "Agh! Mom, stop that!" he complained, "I'll only be gone a few days."

            "Just a few? How much are we talking about here?"

            "3 days at the most."

            "What for? Where are you off to?"

            "The office in Paris."

            "Paris? Why that one?"

            "That's where they kept Nicole…"

            "Oh…" she answered, as she looked glumly at Lex playing with a gnome. "Alright then. But I really do think you should tell him… I mean… it was his mother…"

            "I'll tell him when he needs to know."

            "And when will that be?"           

            "The day before the funeral." Ron answered firmly, ending the conversation as he turned around quickly in the black suit with the striped red and blue tie he was wearing for the assignment to blend in as a businessman on a business trip to Lex.

            "Lex? I have to go now. Give daddy a hug now." He said as he bent down to let Lex give him the hug.   

            "Bye…" Lex muttered. Then in an instant, his father apparated and was gone.


End file.
